Solitude
by VeraVera
Summary: Could such a shattered mind be patched up with such halfhearted resolve, could she coax out responses from such a frail untrusting person, even in the interest of school work alone? A story about two polar opposites, somehow finding the beginnings of friendship. Original Character insert, eventual Nine x Oc.


**A/N: **I was very skeptical posting this story, as it does start with Lisa, but it involves so much more. I have big things planned for this, if all goes as planned and is well executed! I'm still thinking whether I want to keep this just solely a Lisa friendship story, or if I should add in my ideas for Nine x Oc, would that take away from this pure friendship? Its going to get complicated soon, so bear with me. I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter (reviews are **love**) , I have the next two written, and Nine wont come in until the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Shinichirō Watanabe. I only own my OC'S which are simply a fragment of my imagination.**

* * *

Lisa Mishima was it?

Vera Tsubaki did not know for sure.

Why is she running around lugging that huge bag? At this time?

Rumor has it Lisa Mishima has a troubled house life, if Vera could recall correctly, she had an abusive father? Seems like she's finally snapped and has resorted to the coward's way out; running away.

'Shouldnt get involved .. Doesn't have much to do with me anyways.'

But yet those emotionless eyes, and defeated silhouette beckoned to her. Vera felt herself moving towards the on-edge Lisa, her intention unclear to even her.

Tsubaki Vera and Lisa Mishima, complete polar opposites. Lisa was the school target for bullying, her unstable, evident mental troubles reinforced that. Her family issues had affected her so greatly pushing her, quite severely into a permanent introverted state. This personality made her susceptible to harassment from her classmates. Funny how as much as she tried to be inconspicuous and invisible, her desolate persona had the opposite effect. Someone that did not croak, or even slightly rebel, truly the best target for such unjust treatment.

Vera Tsubaki on the other hand, was the schools beloved idol. Ever since she could remember people gathered around her, they sought solace from her and the company her presence provided. She was her parent's pride, a keen and wise girl, working hard to being an all-around good student. Being a starter for the Ecluiwood highschool's prestigious volleyball team added to this effect.

Her charisma and charm brought people to her, although many of them were envious and only sought to see her spiral down a negative, failure filled chasm; it did not move her resolve. She was kind and untethering, the social extroverted nature brought her to Lisa, to pave a way for friendship. To allow Lisa to see a new sight, one that would not make her wish everyone would disappear but rather allow her to embrace and recognize everyone to be an ally; a friend. They would all change in her eyes in such radiance that she would never forget the sight.

* * *

"Mishima-san, this is the third time this week you've arrived late to home room. I've been looking over it but because you're behavior has not improved in the slightest you will be staying for cleanup duty this whole week."

Snickers from the class could be heard, but this did not affect Lisa. She was immune to this type of personal attack, it had become routine and dare she say it, she was starting to become comfortable with it.

It wasn't her fault every time she came to school, another girl had come before only to open her shoe locker and hide her indoor shoes, making her late with the detour she needed to take in order to search for the shoes and return to class uniform-refraction free. The punishment that resulted from being late would pale in comparison to the one resulting from not wearing proper school attire. She could not afford a temporary leave administered by the school. This was her only escape.

Shifting up from his seat, the new student and not quite used to the mannerisms of a Japanese highschool, Toji Hisami cocked his neck, wondering why this too was becoming a routine for her, and if this tardiness was caused by a continuation of yesterday's pool events, why wasn't someone helping her. Surely this school provided the resources to deal with such injustice, or was this bullying he heard of so out of the teachers power that even after being reported it would continue? The futility of this high school was astounding.

'_So this is a Japanese highschool.'_

Vera looked up dubiously at Lisa as she took her seat, and thus begun class as her neighboring classmate began to quietly taunt Lisa.

* * *

Lisa's empty eyes rolled up to the clock above the door.

'_5 more minutes' _

'_5 more minutes till the hell at school ends and the one at home begins.'_

'Oh class one last thing, for your school interim I'm going with a joint book report. To clear and low partner supply-related discrepancies I've decided to take the liberty of pairing you up so no such thing happens, list is at the front, I expect it to be done in 2 weeks.'

To someone as incompetent as seeking a partner as Lisa, she should've been pleased at this installment, but yet she wasn't. She would've preferred to work alone. Now some poor kid would pale at having her as a partner, and the rest of the class would console him for his misfortune.

The last bit of Hayama-sensei's speech erupted in moans and annoyed huffs, a typical reaction from students who already decided to work with their friends. Vera felt the majority of the class turn their heads towards her. Working with her was reassuring. Reassuring that the latter would not have to do much and still be guaranteed with an A.

"Vera-chaaaaan I wanted to be with you!"

"I hope I'm with Vera-chaaan"

"No it'll be me! Me and Vera-chan make the best pair!"

Sighing, Vera looked up and observed the three materialistic girls standing in front of her.

Morons.

All they wanted to do was to discuss other morons and talk about their aesthetic luxuries. No substance present whatsoever, Vera was not one for the material world.

She sought so much more than that and thus found it hard to truly enjoy someone's company without putting on a facade of sorts faking smiles simply to be on even grounds with some people.

Exhaling slowly, she stretched out arms and put on her best fake smile.

"It'll be ok, I'm sure I'm with one of you! Let's go check everyone!"

Getting up from her seat she mentally prayed.

'_I hope I'm not with any of you brainless bitter girls._'

Vera wasn't impressionable, on the contrary she was very self-aware. She knew the intentions of these girls clearly, being popular she naturally attracted the attention of her fellow male classmates, and gaining the favor of the teachers all through her earnest, and hardworking self. Wanting to take advantage of that and her intelligence to a degree, her 'friends' sought to befriend her, while simultaneously looking for her weaknesses with all intentions to ruin her. Bitter intentions, fake advices all laced sickeningly sweetly, was all she heard once she filtered down what these broads ever spoke to her.

They were enemies masked as friends, all in the common interest to destroy her, and her success while at the same time benefitting from her reputation. Sly girls. They were dangerous.

Approaching the front of the desk she eyed the paper, although apparent from the (fake) sighs of her 'friends' they were not partnered up with her.

Tapping her shoulder, the fakest of the plastics, Ayumi Hanabe, sighed loudly 'that's too bad Vera none of us are together. We all got paired with decent people but you get a mute. Toooooooo bad.'

'Enjoy yourself Vera~' another bimbo added.

"W-What?" Getting a good look at the paper she saw the name printed next to hers, indicating their partnership. Lisa Mishmia.

Turning on her heels quickly she took a peek at said girl, she hadn't even bothered to check her partner. She was just stationed there. Probably expecting her partner to come up to her, tell her what to do and leave while trying to talk with her as minimally as possible, akin to pulling of a band aid.

The weird new kid was currently sitting behind her and tapping her shoulder, trying to get her attention. It was clear she was uncomfortable but from the looks of it, he was not bullying her but simply prying for conversation. Vera felt her heart drop looking at such a pitiful sight, clenching her fists she looked at her 'friends' to see them all snickering. At her. At her mishaps. Although this could barely be considered one.

With one last sigh, she marched over to Lisa's desk determined to show to all that this person would not hinder her success in this project. She would ensure that Lisa Mishima talks to her to collab with her on an impeccable culminating assignment. She could feel her confidence deteriorating as she stepped closer and witnessed Lisa's shoulders tighten, could such a shattered mind be patched up with such halfhearted resolve, could she coax out responses from such a frail untrusting person, even in the interest of school work alone?

It was time to put her charisma to the test.

* * *

**A/N: **I think im going to try and make this a Nine x Oc fic. How you may ask? hehe you'll have to see I've got some crazy ideas! :)


End file.
